Super Battle Racers Wiki
Welcome In Super Battle Racers, you will BATTLE & RACE against millions of players around the world. Use awesome weapons and summon powerful monsters to be #1! In your quest to become the best Battle Racer, you will free villages from the clutches of evil and help restore glory to your town and its people. You aren’t just racing for yourself - you’re racing for freedom! Match Types There are multiple match types to engage in: *Campaign & League - the core game *Bandit Attack - regain villages taken over by bandits *Arena - bonus challenge to earn rewards *Friendly - play against friends Campaign & League This match type represents the game's story mode, and is comprised of 150 villages spanning 7 different themes. Players must conquer a village (with sufficient conquer points) in order to advance to the next one. Conquer points are dependant on the race result. Campaign rewards include conquer points, XP, gold and sometimes gems. Gold collected while racing will be accumulated across matches. After conquering all 150 villages, the story ends and players will continue on with league matches. League matches operate as randomly selected villages with three other players, each within a +/-100 point difference. Based on current points, players will be placed into different leagues (bronze, silver, gold, etc.), which will also define the point reward system. Bandit Attack There is a good chance that bandits will swoop in on one of the player's villages. This can occur at any time, including when players are not in the game. The result is a loss in both gold and wood resources. In order to avenge this loss and mend their pride, players will be able to challenge the bandits to a match. 1st place guarantees that the stolen resources are returned to the player, along with a lot more bonus gold and wood. If players fail to come in 1st, they will be offered the chance to try playing again. Arena This match type is a bonus challenge match that will occur on certain days of the week. The arena requires no energy to play and is an opportunity for players to earn extra resources and gems. Racing in the arena takes place against bots in 21 unique, fixed villages (i.e. players will encounter villages, unique from the 150 found in campaign, in the same order every time they play). Winning 1st place ensures the player collects rewards and is able to advance and play the next level (which will prove increasingly difficult). Finishing in any place other than 1st will result in the arena challenge being over, unless players accept an offer to try playing again. Friendly Challenge friends and play against one another for bragging rights. Although players will not reap any of the normal campaign match rewards, the friendly match type costs no energy to play, and coming in 1st place gives you a certain percentage towards gaining an energy pack. This will be very useful! Resources There are multiple resources to use: *Energy *Gold *Wood *Diamonds *Gems, Rings & Glow Stones Energy Campaign & League matches require energy to play. When a player's level goes up (due to sufficient XP being reached), the energy bar is automatically refilled. In the Academy building, upgrading the Energy Recharge attribute will decrease the time required for an individual energy piece to refill. Energy Design: *Energy bar grows from 5 energy slots to a maximum of 10 as players progress *Recharge speed is 10 minutes per energy piece; upgrading the Energy Recharge attribute in Academy results in a faster refill of the energy bar *Each campaign village and league stage requires 1 energy piece to play *Energy Packs: Every new player gets 1 free energy pack Gold Gold is a form of currency. Players earn gold by racing in matches that cost energy. Conquered villages also ship gold to players over time, which is then stored in the gold vault. Upgrading the gold vault increases the maximum gold amount the player can hold, and will allow for gold rewarded from the campaign and league to be stored for use. The more players play, the more gold will be available to collect per hour at the Gold Vault. Failing to upgrade the gold vault when it shows "Full" (gold currency bar will have an exclamation mark over it) will result in no gold rewards (through play) being reaped by the player for storage or use. Gold Usage: *Upgrade academy items *Upgrade town buildings *Upgrade monsters Diamonds Diamonds represent another form of currency. Playing through the campaign mode, players can find random diamonds by searching the map. Inviting friends to join the game and linking with Facebook will reward diamonds. Diamond Usage: *Substitute missing resources required when upgrading *Speed up the upgrade process *Purchase characters and costumes *Fully recharge energy pool immediately Wood Monsters produce wood over time. Wood, along with the monsters, is stored in the monster shop. Wood has a storage capacity limit and upgrading the monster shop increases this limit. The more players play, the more they can hatch and upgrade different monsters. The more monsters that are in the monster shop, and the more they are all upgraded, the more wood there will be available to collect per hour at the Monster Shop. Similar to gold and the gold vault, failing to increase the wood's capacity limit (via the monster shop upgrade) when the limit is "Full" will result in no wood being produced for storage or use. Wood Usage: *Upgrade academy items *Upgrade town buildings Gems, Rings & Glow Stones Gems are used to evolve monsters (monster level 10 and 20) and weld rings. Players earn gems by racing in matches that cost energy and by participating in bonus challenges like the arena. Campaign matches will sometimes reap gem rewards as part of conquering / completing a village. Also during the campaign, once players collect 2000 gold coins, a treasure box will appear post-race (on the podium). Players will tap to open it and earn a gem reward. Rings boost weapon, player and monster attributes. Attributes that can be boosted include: *Acceleration *Top Speed *Defence *Damage from one weapon item *Damage from one weapon category * Monster Damage *Monster Star Bonus Both gems and rings have 4 colours of gems - red, green, blue, purple - each with 3 levels. *Red Rings = Boost in weapon damage *Green Rings = Boost in monster damage and star bonus *Blue Rings = Boost in acceleration, top speed and defence *Purple Rings = Combination of red, green and blue ring attribute boost at slightly lower percentages (purple rings are the best) As an example of the relationship between gems and rings, for level 1, collecting 7 gems of the same colour can be welded into a level 1 ring of that colour. Level 1 and 2 rings can be salvaged for, respectively, level 2 and 3 gems of the same colour. Once level 3 gems have been used to weld a level 3 ring, that level 3 ring can be salvaged for 7 glow stones. Glow stones are an item that can be applied to existing rings in order to boost their attributes by 200% for a 3 hour time period. This can be highly useful! The Town The player's town is central to the player's game experience. Within the town is where one builds, upgrades and customizes their identity and racing experience. Town Buildings: *Achievements Building * Player Hut *Gold Vault *Academy *Weapon Shop *Monster Shop * Ring Shop The maximum level of all town buildings (with the exception of the Achievements Building and Player Hut, which are not upgradeable) is level 20. Academy It helps to think of Academy as the central building in town. To upgrade the level of all other town buildings depends on the Academy’s level. In turn, upgrading the Academy’s level depends on player level. Player level (max at level 60) depends on the amount of experience earned (XP). The majority of the experience comes from upgrading buildings, attributes and items in the town. Players also gain experience by playing the core game (battling and racing!). Elements that can be upgraded in Academy: *Top Speed - increases your top speed during a race *Acceleration - increases your acceleration during a race *Defence - decreases the time needed to respawn after being attacked *Star Power - increases the value of stars so as to summon monsters quicker during a race *Energy Recharge - decreases the amount of time needed to recharge energy Gold Vault Gold Vault is where players store their gold. The total amount of gold is shown in the gold bar. The gold that completed villages generate is shown in a bubble per hour in front of the Gold Vault. This pile cannot be used until the player clicks on it to collect to the gold bar, meaning gold cannot be used until it is first stored / collected. When the amount of gold is greater than the gold vault's capacity, the bar will show an exclamation mark to indicate that it is full. This is important because it means that all gold that would normally be rewarded to the player after this point will actually no longer be rewarded. The gold vault needs to be upgraded, or gold needs to be spent on upgrades, in order to make room within the capacity and only at that point the player can start collecting gold again as per usual. Upgrading the Gold Vault increases the total capacity of gold the player can store. The maximum level the Gold Vault can be upgraded depends on the Academy level. Ring Shop Ring Shop is where players can see their gems, rings and glow stones. The "My Rings" section of the Ring Shop is where players can see their inventory slots for rings, which only increases as the academy and ring shop are upgraded. When the ring slots are all full, the player can still weld one more ring, but will not be able to equip it. The player will have to choose which one to salvage for gems to be stored in the ring shop. Upgrading the ring shop increases ring slot capacity. Note, however, that when there is an uncollected ring in the ring shop, players will not be able to upgrade the ring shop. Weapon Shop Weapon Shop is where players purchase, select and upgrade weapons. There are 5 weapon categories - Throwing, Launcher, Melee Boost, Trap and Special - with each weapon able to be upgraded 20 levels. A player will be in possession of 1 weapon from each of the weapon categories, meaning they will always have 5 weapons in their arsenal. Gold and wood are used to upgrade the weapon shop and the weapons themselves. The level to which a player will have the opportunity to upgrade and purchase a weapon will be dependent on the weapon shop level. Monster Shop Monster Shop is where the monsters live. They are hatched, upgraded and evolved all in this one location. The wood they produce are stored here as well, with wood production being dependant on the amount of hatched monsters and upgrades / evolves made. After each upgrade of the monster shop - increasing wood storage, and unlocking higher tier monsters as well as the ability to evolve lower tier monsters - players are able to hatch a new monster. Hatching does not require any time or energy resources. Every player starts out with one free tier 1 monster. Players must use gems when they evolve monsters. Each base monster can evolve twice, at levels 10 and 20, effectively making three visually distinguished monsters of the same type (i.e. there are 3 different-looking versions of the rhino; base - medium evolved - fully evolved). The maximum level for monsters is 60. Characters There are many amazing characters and customizations that players can use in the game. Find them all in the Player Hut! Cliff Trained as a combat specialist, Cliff is a leader and naturally seeks to be the alpha dog in all situations. He will never quit. Olive Olive is a sporty character that has always bucked the trend. Go ahead and try to tell her she can't do something. She'll simply set out to do it better than anyone else. Spenni A mischievous yet goodhearted DJ who loves to make people dance, Spenni has always thrived on being considered an underdog. Good things do come in small packages! Brute After acting as head bodyguard for some of the world's top personalities, Brute has seen his share of action. Now he's looking for the next challenge to put his awesome strength to the test! Iokmh Iokmh is so old, he may have forgotten his own name! That doesn't mean, however, that he has lost his will to compete and become a champion. Don't bet against him. Luna More than anything in the world, Luna hates to lose. When she's not out with her friends, she plots ways in which to win at everything she tackles. You better watch out for this feisty competitor! Tuck Tuck is a renowned pastry chef with a huge love for life. A boisterous character like him doesn't just sit still. He needs to be out trying new things! Jaq An oddity to say the least, little is known about Jaq. He is, as they say, from "Parts Unknown." Watch out! Vego A man of nobility, but not humility, Vego enjoys every chance he gets to parade his wealth. He possesses the reckless motivation of a man who wants to win by all means necessary. Asuka Coming from a proud warrior family, Asuka travels across the world in search of challenges that will sharpen her skills and knowledge that will increase her understanding of life. Natasha Natasha used to be the best racer in the land, but Lord Remus put an end to that. Now she guides you in your bid to become the best battle racer ever! She is the only one you can trust. Her character is not available during the campaign. Monsters There are many powerful monsters that players can use in the game. Find them all in the Monster Shop! Volt Not only is this wild dog ferocious, it harnesses the power of electricity to electrocute opponents. That's pretty wild indeed! Chompy This dinosaur will bite your head off! Did you really expect anything less aggressive? Humps This camel is an easygoing character. It simply likes to trot around and relax. It's not its fault if sometimes it drops what seems to be goo behind it that slows opponents down. Slaps Gorillas can be such majestic beasts. This one in particular, however, just loves to slap opponents silly! Qilin Majestic and incredible, this unicorn likes to make people think that it is all cute and harmless. When it horns opponents down to the ground, however, they'll know better than to have underestimated the unicorn. Scythia This griffin doesn't like to stay in one place for too long. Grab on tight and use its speed to fly towards the front of the pack. Blaze You want to be in this tiger's good books. It leaves a trail of fire for opponents to burn in. No-nonsense viciousness is on full display here! Clucks Don't be fooled by this sizeable bird. It may seem a bit silly, but it knows how to use bombs and is not afraid to throw them to hit opponents ahead of you! Explosive! Nuk-Luk This sasquatch is big, hairy and mean! It doesn't play around, and will demonstrate that by pounding any opponent who gets too close into submission. Cera This dinosaur is in love with its beautiful tail. It loves it so much that it constantly hits the ground with it as a sign of pride. All opponents beware! Jumbo This rhino is known to be territorial, so it would be wise for opponents not to be fooled by its cuteness. It will horn down all in its path! Trunks This wooly mammoth has been frozen for such an incredibly long time. It's no wonder it's super angry and not looking to make friends! Lygon The perfect mix between tiger and lion, it's not enough that this powerful beast takes all the strengths of the two most ferocious animals on the planet, but it also launches missiles at opponents ahead. Wow! Glacius This dragon comes from a glacier far, far away. Its breath freezes opponents close ahead of you, all while laying down a foundation of solid ice that can slow down opponents behind you. Infernus This dragon lives inside of a giant island volcano. It's no surprise then that it breaths out fire that burns opponents that get too close! Category:Browse